I Just Dropped By
by Ronnie
Summary: ...to say good morning. (Warnings: DM/HP slash and fluffiness. UPDATE December 9th. *Chapter seven added* .:D )
1. Good morning, Potter.

"Potter?"  
  
Harry Potter turned around and found himself looking at Draco Malfoy who was standing in front of him in black robes. Draco's mouth was stretched into a smirk, his silvery eyes squinted slightly as he watched the Gryffindor.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Harry's voice was laced with frustration as he stared at the boy at Draco, really not feeling up to a verbal fight with the Slytherin. He was already late to Care of Magical Creatures and he didn't want to miss the class. The fair haired boy was smirking calmly, oblivious to the glare the other boy was sending his way, looking as if nothing in the world bothered him.  
  
"To bid you a good morning."  
  
Harry cast a weary look in Draco's direction, disbelief clear on his face. One of his eyebrows arched, hiking up into his hair line. A smirk was playing on the blonde's lips and he was standing in a way that clearly said that he had a lot of self confidence.Â   
  
"Right. What do you want?"  
  
Sarcasm laced the green eyed boy's voice and he stared at the blonde wearily from behind his glasses. His black hair fell into his eyes. He impatiently pushed it away and tucked it behind his ear. His fingers brushed over the little hoop that adored the top of his ear and he winced in pain. He still wasn't used to having an earring.  
  
"What? You don't believe me?"  
  
A look of innocence and wonder was on Draco's face. Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. He wondered if the Slytherin even knew what being innocent meant.  
  
"Actually, I don't."  
  
Innocence and wonder were replaced by over exaggerated hurt. A pout was forming on Draco's lips. Harry wanted to roll his eyes again but stopped himself. The blonde was looking very amused underneath the expression of feigned pain.  
  
"I'm hurt, Potter. Very very hurt."  
  
Harry once again rolled his eyes. Draco let out a giggle. The black haired boy felt his mouth drop. Did he hear right?  
  
"Did you just giggle!?"  
  
Draco sobered, smothering the grin that formed on his lips. Behind round glasses, Harry stared.  
  
"Why, I believe I did."  
  
Draco was amused, Harry was not. A frown formed on his features, his brow furrowing and his forehead creasing with wrinkles. He squinted his green eyes and stared at the other boy with suspicion.Â   
  
"Malfoy, contrary to popular belief, I DO have things to do. Do you plan on wasting my time for much longer?"  
  
Harry folded his arms across his chest and waited. Draco raised one light eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know. Depends on you."  
  
Was he being that vague on purpose?  
  
"What do you mean? Can you be clear for a second?"  
  
To Harry's great surprise, Draco's face became very serious and he shuffled his foot into the ground, fumbling with the fabric of his top of the line black school robes. His grey eyes were like a stormy morning's sky. Wait! Did he just compare Malfoy's eyes to the SKY?!  
  
"I thought I was clear."  
  
Draco's tone of voice was serious as well, and it sent shivers down Harry's spine.  
  
"Malfoy, are you going to tell me what you want?"  
  
Draco sighed and swallowed. Suddenly Harry noticed that in his thoughts, he was calling Malfoy, Draco and not well.. Malfoy. It suprised and scared him. Since when was Malfoy Draco? He continued to stare at Draco - Malfoy - as he debated with something. Then, the serious look on his face was gone and back was the taunting, sarcastic smile.  
  
"You tempt me, Potter. But... yeah, I'll tell you what I want. Better yet, I'll show you."  
  
And then, Malfoy grabbed Harry's face between his hands and pressed their lips together. Harry's eyes fluttered to a close as the world around him dissolved into a blur of colors. His arms snaked around Malfoy's - Draco's - Â head to wrap around his neck, his fingers entangling in the blonde's soft locks. And then, it was over. The Slytherin inched away from him and stepped away, a goofy smile playing on his lips. He pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Potter."  
  
And with that, Draco Lucius Malfoy walked away and left Harry James Potter staring after him with, a bewildered look on his pale face. 


	2. So....

Yes, I am back with a second chapter for this thing. I actually got a couple of reviews on this thing so I thought, why the heck not? It's not like I suffer while writing these. Anyway, down to buisness. Draco's POV. A bit different than the first installment. I don't know. More discriptive. Sadly. Some parts inspired by stories I've read before. The hair and hand thing is inspired by Irresistable Poison by.. Rhysenn? Something like that. Amazing story. There's a part where Draco asks Hermione if she knew which hand Harry uses to push his hair out of his face. She didn't. Anyway… I used it. I do not claim it. I am not worthy. Reviews are as always, welcomed. Grammar and spelling corrections are, as well. Don't have a spell check thingy on this confounded computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dr – Malfoy! "  
  
At his name, Draco Malfoy turned in his place and stared with immense interest at the black haired Gryffindor who was running at his direction, quite quickly due to the fact that the corridor was empty, vacant of all the students who were now in their classes. A slow grin appeared on his lips. He stopped in his place, hands clutching at his books, and waited as the panting boy caught up with him. Harry Potter took a moment to adjust his glasses, push his hair out of his eyes – with his right hand, tucking it behind his left ear – and then to level his gaze with the gaze of the boy in front of him. Draco smiled coyly.  
  
"My, my Potter, how nice it is to see you, again. Missed me?"  
  
The slow drawl of his words lingered in the air as the Gryffindor glared at him from behind the round lenses of his glasses. Draco's fair eyebrow was cocked upwards, his body leaning backwards ever so slightly, the posture saying of taunting and teasing. The smile on his face turned sarcastic, but remained true.  
  
"Cut the shit, Malfoy. I need you."  
  
Harry's harsh tone cut through the air like a knife through butter. Draco's eyebrow rose even further up his forehead as he stared into the green eyes of his companion. Well, companion, in a way.  
  
"Here, Potter? Now? I always knew I was sexy but I never imagined I was so sexy you wouldn't be able to resist me."  
  
His smile widened along with Harry's eyes as the black haired boy understood the full meaning of his words. A crismon blush spread on his pale cheeks and he mumbled something that Draco didn't quite understand. It sounded something like "Confounded Slytherins…" . Once again, Draco was amused.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Malfoy. We need to talk. I need to talk to you."  
  
Hesetation filled Harry's tone of voice. Draco noted that the Gryffindor was still blushing, his cheeks rosey and flushed. His head was bowed slightly, eyes looking down at the floor, ringlets of black hair falling into his eyes. Draco held back from trying to push away those silky looking strands. Self control, Malfoy.  
  
"What ever about?"  
  
Harry – always Harry in his thoughts – raised his head and rolled his jade eyes at the Slytherin, a soft 'for the love of Merlin' escaping his lips. His soft, pinkish kissable lips. Draco refained from sighing. Control. Regain… control.  
  
"Like you don't know."  
  
He was getting frustrated, Draco noted, watching with interest as the expression on the boy's face became impatient and somewhat angered. Oops.  
  
"Obviously, I don't, Potter. Tell me, are you always so daft? I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be smart… you know… smart and full of courge."  
  
Harry sighed. Draco bit back a smile. Getting under the boy's skin was just too much fun to give up on, even in the given situation.  
  
"The Ravenclaws are the smart ones. Listen, you know what I want to talk to you about just as well as I do. Are you going to play oblivious for long?"  
  
His tone was full of contempt and annoyance. Yes, Draco knew. He knew and he enjoyed seeing Harry writh around trying to approach it. Too much fun, it was.  
  
"Um, yes, I think I will."  
  
  
  
Harry's green eyes were wide behind his glasses. With a sigh, he raised his hand to rub at his forehead – at his scar – and Draco watched as he pushed his hair behind his ear – again, left ear, right hand – wincing in pain. Draco's fair brows furrowed and he leaned to the left to inspect Harry's ear. His eyebrow raised when his grey eyes landed on the little hoop in the top of Harry's ear.  
  
"Sexy."  
  
Harry looked surprised and bewildred, blinking twice before noticing Draco's gaze on his ear. He blushed and ruffled his hair softly, letting the black locks fall freely and cover the silvery hoop. Draco smiled as he watched the blush on Harry's cheek. Adorable.  
  
"Can we talk now?"  
  
He was getting a bit angry. Draco decided not to take his chance. He sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Potter. Lead the way. But I'm warning you. I know a couple of nasty – and legal – hexes if you're thinking about jumping me once we're in a dark corner."  
  
Once again, Harry's green eyes rolled and another mumble left his mouth. This time Draco was sure he caught the words 'horny' and 'filthy ferret'. He couldn't bite back the giggle that escaped his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll try to hold myself back, Malfoy. I'll try realllll hard."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Touche. Draco geustered for Harry to lead the way and the Gryffindor did so, leading him to a vacant classroom and assuring him inside, after having peeked inside to make sure no one was there. Draco, amused, entered the class room and leaned against one of the table that were pushed against the walls. Harry came to stand before him, wrapping his arms across his middle and looking lost. In his own thoughts, maybe? They stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Harry opened his mouth.  
  
"Why did you do it? K - Kiss me, I mean."  
  
Draco sighed. He expected the question but was not sure of how to answer it. He didn't think an 'I love you' would go well with Harry.  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
Good answer Malfoy. Very clever.  
  
"You wanted to?"  
  
One curt nod of his head. He wanted to.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you, so I did. Do I have to repeat everything twice for you, Potter? I can, if you need it. Maybe Gryffindors are a bit slower than the rest."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, his expression remaining serious.  
  
"Why did you want to kiss me?"  
  
Crap.  
  
"Because."  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed. Frustration grew inside him, Draco noted. Uh oh.  
  
"So… what do we do now?" 


	3. Silent Understanding

Third installment in this fluffy little series. Written in free period that should have been P.E. *cheeky grin* and is stupid. Lol well, it really is. It's pointless. The name I have given it is the-stupid-series-which-should- not-have-been-written-in-the-first-place-and-is-now-haunting-me. Mhm. That's its name. Anyway, please review if you read this. Poor Draco and Harry need their review fix. *giggles* Draco likes me closet, though. He does. Harry is safely hidden under my bed, due to the fact that he's had a bit of a traumatic expirance with a closet. AND I'm scared Draco will molest him. Not that Harry would mind. Anyway, review and they shall be let out to ear. Or snog. What ever is more important to them.  
  
  
  
Third chapter – Silent Understanding  
  
  
  
Silence. Harry Potter stood still and waited. For what, he did not know. He just waited. The room was silent and the air seemed to ring with some unnamed anticipation for something. Tension stood in it, tension that made its way into Harry's skin and sat underneath it. His green eyes rested upon the figure of the grey eyed boy in front of him, watching as he bit on his lip and thought.  
  
"What do we do about what?"  
  
Draco Malfoy was back to playing oblivious. Harry sighed with frustration and annoyance. The I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-and-I-don't-care attitude was beginning to annoy him. Seriously annoy him.  
  
"Malfoy… you're starting to annoy me."  
  
The blonde smirked.  
  
"Starting, Potter? Wow. And I thought I was annoying you all those years. I've been living a lie."  
  
If Harry didn't know him any better, he could have thought the blonde boy was regretting something. But Harry DID know him and he knew that the young Malfoy knew no regrets.  
  
"Funny, Malfoy. Watch me as I die of laughter. Now will you please act serious, or pretend to, for five minutes?"  
  
The sarcasm in his words took from the urgency of his plea but Draco nodded his head and wrapped his hands around his middle, licking his dry lips. Harry did his best not to gaze hungrily at the trail that Draco's tongue made. He refrained from hitting himself on the head as he caught his words. Why was he thinking about Draco's tongue?!  
  
"Sorry. I'm serious."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I swear. No funny business."  
  
The eyebrow did not lower.  
  
"No sarcastic remarks?"  
  
A sigh.  
  
"None what so ever. But I'm not happy with that, for the record."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and nodded his head, acknowledging that Draco's unhappiness with the situation did not go unnoticed.  
  
"No teasing?"  
  
Draco looked horrified.  
  
"Oh come on! You can't take away all my fun!"  
  
His shocked tone amused Harry and he held back a smile.  
  
"Malfoy, this is important to me. I just want to be sure everything that leaves your mouth is said in total seriousness."  
  
Draco sighed and then nodded his head.  
  
"Fine, fine. No sarcastic remarks, no teasing. Unless you ask me."  
  
The Slytherin's smile was of pure evil. Harry rolled his eyes heavenwards and prayed for strength.  
  
"OK so… umm… you said you… because… you wanted to and I… well… "  
  
Draco seemed to be fighting something off with all his might. Harry rolled his eyes and made a sweeping motion with his hand, telling Draco to go ahead. Draco smiled with glee.  
  
"Very smart sounding, Potter. I must say, your intelligence leaves me at awe."  
  
Harry sighed painfully.  
  
"Now with that out of the way. Will you please tell me what's going to happen now?"  
  
Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders. His grey eyes were clouded over and misty and Harry could not read them. Blonde wisps fell into his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The question surprised Harry and he reeled slightly. What did he want? No answer was found in his mind. All he knew was that he enjoyed the Slytherin's kiss and wanted more. Light burn him, he wanted more.  
  
"I… I don't know. I just… it was…"  
  
Draco watched him with knowing in his eyes. The boy understood.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Harry nodded his head, surprised with the easiness of the confession. It was perfect. It was beautiful and amazing and the most wonderful feeling he has ever felt in his whole 16 years.  
  
"I just… never…"  
  
He gestured around wildly, as if searching for words.  
  
"Never wanted it to end."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Exactly. And now I just… I… well, I just…"  
  
Frustration burned inside his head as he was left speechless, standing like a fool and widening his eyes. There were so many things that he wanted to say, but words escaped him. Why now?!  
  
"Want more of it?"  
  
And before he could blink, Draco was kissing him. One second the blonde was standing in front of him with a thoughtful expression on his face and in the other, their lips were connected and passion was surging through Harry's veins. Shocked, Harry froze, going completely rigid and stiff but then, as reality sunk in, he began to respond. His arms snaked around Draco's back to wrap around his neck, holding the blonde close, and his eyes fluttered to a close, his mouth savoring the sweet taste of Draco's mouth against his. A moan escaped him and the world was of pure bliss. And then, it ended.  
  
"Wow."  
  
The Slytherin sounded breathless and at shock. His chest heaved with every quick breath that he took. Harry agreed silently. His world was spinning and he waited for it to slowly take its normal rout, waited for the stars to stop dancing around his head.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
He was petrified to hear that his voice was dreamy and hollow, almost airy. Dear God what happened to him? He raised his eyes and knew. Draco Malfoy happened to him.  
  
"Malfoy, I… oh crap."  
  
He grabbed a hold of the front of Draco's robes and forcefully pulled the boy forward, crushing their lips together. Silently, through that kiss, he hoped to tell the boy how he felt. He hoped to make a point, a statement. He wanted Draco to know but couldn't find the words to tell him. Crap. Crap crap crap crap. When they parted, Draco stared at him with raw amazement.  
  
"Does this mean that…."  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco's mouth twisted.  
  
"And do you…"  
  
Harry nodded, silently knowing what Draco meant.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart."  
  
Draco blinked, twice.  
  
"And what do we…"  
  
Harry smiled largely.  
  
"We kiss."  
  
Draco happily complied.  
  
Harry didn't know what will happen once they left the room, but at the moment, he didn't care. He knew this, his feelings towards Draco and Draco's feeling towards him, changed everything. Everything. But they will find a way around everything. He knew they will. 


	4. Decisions and Trust

Title: I Just Dropped By 

**Chapter four:** Decisions And Trust

By: Ronnie Malfoy-Wood-Al'Thor-Greenleaf Shatz

Rating: As always, PG13

Author note: Well, the fourth chapter of I Just Dropped By. This makes it the longest on going story I have ever written. Indeedy. Yay. *throws conffeti into the air* Lets just hope I won't freeze here. It'll suck to leave Harry and Draco like they are, ya know? This chapter is even MORE descriptive and lacks the writing form of the first and second chapters. Sadly, I couldn't keep it up. Well, it's a change. I just got home from watching A Beautiful Mind and I am in a weird, mushy, slightly bored mood, so please, forgive me for this chapter. This series is written for my mere amusement and has nothing to do with talent or plot. It's crap. But, as an avid H/D shipper and fluff fan myself, I am enjoying it. It's something I would love to read so I'm writing it. And besides, Draco and Harry amuse me to no end and are oh so cute in their bashful little relationship. Oh so cute. And Draco is hot so I luurrrvee writing about him and Harry is hot so I luurrvvee writing about him with Draco. *giggles* Anyway. 

Summary: Harry pleas with Draco to make a decision, or to allow him to make one, and Draco learns the true meaning of trust. In a way. 

Warnings: Though if you got this far, I don't have to warn you. Slash and fluffiness. Extra fluffiness in this chapter. Do remember to brush your teeth aftering reading this chapter. You don't want your teeth to rot. 

Feedback: Welcomed and loved. Readers will get brownie points when reviewing. Flamers will get Snape in pink hearty boxers after them and Snape loving flamers will get Filch in pink hearty boxers after them. Both of them don't wax or shave so I'm warning you. Flames will be of course, hung on my wall for my amusement. Brownie points for reviewrs. :D 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP world thingy. All is owned by Miss JK should-get-the-5th-book-out-now Rowling.  

"Shit. Crap. Turd. Damn."

The panting boy leaned against the heavy wooden door and closed his eyes with sheer relief as he struggled to catch his breath. His chest heaved as he struggled with the air, his mouth agape, trying to get as much oxygen as possible into his body. His thick black glasses rest upon his nose bridge, threatening to slide off at any second, and his black hair was messier than ever. The blonde boy watched him from across the spacious classroom, an expression of pure wonder on his angled face. His grey eyes fixed on the door. 

"Please don't tell me someone saw you."

His voice was laced with worry as he jumped off the table he was sitting on and neared the black haired teen. The latter gulped and gasped for air one more time before shaking his head forcefully. 

"Almost ran into Filch. That damn cat of his will be the end of me. And before that, Ron cornered me before I left the common room and before that, Herm asked me where I was going every night and if there was something I wanted to tell her. My friends are too observent."

With a deep sigh, Harry Potter jumped onto one of the tables that were pushed against the walls. He looked around at the classroom wide green eyes, his vision momenteraly blurred as he took off his glasses and cleaned them on the hem of his black school robes. He then placed them back onto his nose and looked around with now fully sharp vision. The classroom was sweetly familiar. Its dark deqour and silent space was set in his mind. They had been meeting there for past month since they got together. It bore many sweetie memories.

"Yeah… oh so observent and smart."

Harry frowned at the sarcastic edge that adored the blonde's voice, furrowing his brows. He raised one dark eyebrow and the fair haired boy rolled his grey eyes and mumbled something to himself in an undertone, an expression of pure agony on his face. Fake agony, Harry knew. 

"I can't keep hiding like that. It's exhuasting."

Silence followed his statement, but not the comfortable kind of silence that always came after their kisses or when they just lay together and said nothing. It was an intense silence, filled with questions left unasked and words left unsaid. Harry stared at his lover with green eyes filled with feelings and waited. Waited for the explosion he knew was coming. Anytime now. 

"So what do you want to do?"

But he didn't expect the quiet, pained tone. Fuck. He raised a hand and ran it through his hair, trying to buy himself some thinking time. What did he want? He had no idea. He wanted Draco. Every God damned fiber in his body wanted Draco, screamed for Draco. Was it love? He had no idea. He has never been in love and what he had with Draco didn't seem like the love they describe in all those movies and books. It was more… simple, raw. Attraction. Lust. Passion. Those, yes. Love, maybe. He heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I don't KNOW. I mean, I… I don't want to break this off, Draco. I don't. But I just can't STAND lying to my friends like that. I can't STAND having to hide this from them, two of the few people who I trust. You know what I mean?"

Draco nodded but the look in his eyes told Harry that he didn't. His heart tugged and went out to the the Slytherin. He didn't have any real friends, Harry now knew. No one he could really trust. No one who would ask where he was at night. Not out of worry, anyway. Out of a need to know, a need for gossip, maybe, but not out of worry for the blonde. Never.

"So you want to tell them."

It was more of statement than a question. Harry looked at him with pleading green eyes and raised one dark eyebrow. Draco's grey eyes widened and he looked at Harry with a disbelieving look in his eyes. 

"I do. I want to tell them. But Drake… if you don't want me to, I won't. I won't. I need your support in this and I won't do it without it. But it's just that, Herm and Ron care about me and I care about them. And besides, can you stand all this sneaking around? I know I can't."

Draco sighed heavily and came to sit on the table next to his black haired lover. His expression was pained yet thoughtful. He seemed to be considering the suggestion, weighting its pros and cons. At length, he sighed. 

"Potter, you have to think about this. If we tell them… they won't understand. I mean, Granger thinks I'm Devil's servent on earth and Weasley… well Weasley hates my guts. How would you feel if you knew that your best friend was shagging a person you hated with all your might? A GUY you hated with all your might?"

Draco folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, his eyes staring forward, a rebllious expressoin on his face. Harry sighed.

"First of all, my friends won't mind the fact that I am, as you so gracefully put it, shagging a guy and they will get used to the fact that the guy I am, once again, as you gracefully put it, shagging, is you."

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"Potter, you can't blame me for not really wanting to do this. "

"No, I can't. But I can ask you to do it for me."

Draco Malfoy never thought he would ever want to do something for Harry Potter. Not without his own selfish needs and reasons. For example, even for the little… affiar, they were having, was a reason. A very selfish reason. He wanted Harry. He NEEDED Harry and he God damned well had Harry. But he couldn't find a reason to do what the Gryffidnor was asking him to do apart from the fact that it would make Harry happy. Since when did he care about Potter's happiness? 

"And ask me to put us both in danger of being rejected from society and far worse, being killed. Do you know what my father will do if he heard of this? He would kill us. Both. You first, probably. And then, he won't even bother to kill me. He would torture me. That's how my father is like. Potter you are not being logical. You are throwing catuion away because you can't lie to your friends. Well let me present you with this question. Would you rather lie to your friends or die?"

Challenge stood in Draco's grey eyes as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at the green eyed Gryffindor, truimph filling his expression. Harry's face were set in a solid expression, determint and set, and his green eyes bore holes into Draco's skull from behind the round lenses of his glasses. If looks could kill…

"I don't WANT to die, Malfoy. And how on earth would your father find out? I mean, it's not like Herm and Ron have dinner with your father every other night. It's not like they ever talk to him or like they would ever answer his questions when it comes to me, or you. Heck, they wouldn't answer his questions even if he asked them for their names."

"Like he would ever do that."  
  


"That is besides the point, Malfoy. The point is, my friends would never tell anyone. We can trust them with this. You can trust them with this."

Pleading stood in the young Potter's jade eyes. His eyebrows were raised in questioning. Draco rolled his own grey irises and sighed deeply.

"Of course we can. They're bloody Gryffindors. Isn't it part of who you blood are?"

Harry nodded his head slowly and stiffled a laugh. Draco would never miss an opertunity to insult the Gryffindor house. He was such a Slytherin. Harry's head was held higher now, hope surging through him as he stared into the grey eyes of his lover and pleaded him silently, without a word. At length, the young Malfoy heaved a deep, pained sigh and nodded his head, as if to himself. Harry smiled.

"Does this mean we're doing it? Can we tell them?" 

Draco couldn't help but smile at the happiness in Harry's voice. It was never like that before. Wanting to make Harry happy. It was just, well, passion. Lust. A raw, clear, need. Desire. Never something serene as what he was feeling inside of him. Never something as tender and as soft. Was it possible that he was… no. He wasn't. 

"Yes, Potter, we can tell them. Maybe it's better that YOU'LL tell them and I'll stay away. As further away as humanly possible, I think. Weasley would want to pounce on me for some time after he'll hear what you have to stay. As strong as I am, I don't think I can take out the raging bull." 

Draco snickered to himself, humored by his own joke. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"No way. You're doing this with me."

Draco seemed pained, torn and uncertian, as he bit on his lower lip, eyes staring straight ahead. He seemed to listen to something and then nodded his head, again, almost to himself. 

"Fine. Now, after we got this mushy stuff out of the way… wanna shag?"


	5. Erase and Rewind

Title: I Just Dropped By 

**chapter**** five:** Erase and Rewind. 

By: Ronnie Malfoy-Wood-Al'Thor-Greenleaf Shatz. 

Rating: As always, PG13 for slashy goodness. 

Summary: Sometimes telling the truth doesn't make feel better. Harry thought he should come clean to Hermione and Ron about his relationship with Draco but now… he's not so sure it was a good idea. _'Erase and rewind… 'cause I've been changing my mind.'_

Author note: Well, FF.net was down and I was bored so I decided to write another chapter for IJDB and here it is! In this chapter, Harry tells Ron and Hermione. Dun dun dun! Um, it switches POVs mid through and I'm sorry for that. What can I do? It just, switched. Draco is being musshy and OOC in this chapter and, I'm sorry for that, too. Harry is being weepy and Ron is being the bastard he always is in this kind of fics. Herm is being the voice of reason and all in all, they're all very stereotypical. Exept for Draco, of course, who's beeing his unusual touchy feely self. Poor poor him. What have I done to him? Poor Drake. *pets Draco* Niiiiice Drakie. Anyway, I might even write another chapter today. MIGHT. 

Warnings: Slash refrences and fluffiness. 

Feedback: Always welcomed. Flames are loved, as well. Flames are niiiice. *huggles flamers* Lurrvveee ya! Flames are hung on my wall for my own personal amusement. Next to NSYNC, they fit real well. *smiles sweetly* Flamers will be sent explosive brownies in the e mail. :D  

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry, do not own Ron, do not own Draco, do not Hermione. Do not own Gryffindor and common room and classroom and – well, baisically, I own nothing of the HP world. *nods* I own nothing but the twisted plot (Wait! What plot?!). All is owned by Miss JK get-the-damn-book-out-NOW Rowling.  

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with action, people talking heatedly and playing games all around. The cool Saturday morning has left everyone with one option of a pass time. Staying in the common room and lounging around with their friends. Harry Potter looked around it, searching for his friends, not really wanting to do what he was about to do but knowing he had to do it. He finally found the people he was looking for and he walked towards them, his hands twisting the hem of his shirt under his robes. 

"Ron? Herm? Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Harry's eyes shone with hesetation as his leg shuffled into the ground, hands interwinded behnd his back, eyebrows arched. His black hair was as messy as always and his green eyes were wide behind his glasses. His friends nodded their head and turned to him. Ron Weasley's red hair was sticking in every direction, having woken up only ten minutes before and not really caring about his looks. Hermione Granger's bushy brown hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail, gentel, wire rimmed glasses lying sofly on the bridge of her nose. Harry sighed deeply and walked towards the exit of the common room and with a confused glance towards each other, his friends soon followed. Once they were outside, Harry lead them down the corridor and into an empty one. 

"Harry? Where are we going?" 

Ron's voice was hushed, though there was no reason to whisper, but then he noticed it and cleared his throat, voicing his question again. Harry turned his head to look at his friend and smiled shakly. 

"I just need to talk to you in privat, s'all." 

He steered them towards an empty classroom and they stepped inside. Ron and Hermione's eyes soon darted towards the blonde Slytherin who stood quietly in the corner, leanining against a wall. Their reactions were imidate. Ron's hands clenched into fists and Hermione squinted her eyes and reached for her wand within her robes. Harry sighed deeply and painfully and shook his head, walking to stand next to the Slytherin, staring at his friends with wide green eyes. Ron's blue eyes widened and Hermione's sharp brown eyes watched him with interest. He wanted his friends to figure it out, he wanted them to see it and prevent him from having to actually say the words. He looked at the fair haired boy with a '_help me'_ look in his eyes but to his dismay, the blonde shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. 

"Harry? What's going on? What's the bouncing git doing here?" 

Harry watched as Draco's lips formed a smirk and as he detached himself from the wall, taking a step towards the redhead Weasley. He visiablly winced and held up a hand, throwing a pointed look in the Slytherin's direction. Draco raised an eyebrow but stepped back and said nothing. Ron raised his own eyebrow as well.

"Uh… well you see… um… Draco and I here… we've been…"

Stumbling over his words, Harry's face wore a frustrated expression and his mouth twisted in a bitter scowl. Draco watched his lover with an expression of confusion and anticipation, waiting for him to spit it out. He noticed the frustration in Harry's tone and in his expression and with a deep, defeated sigh, decided to step out for his rescue. 

"What Potter's trying to say, with his usual wit and charm, is that he's been shagging me for the past month or so."

Draco took a moment to relish at the shocked expression and the wide eyed gape that adored the faces of the Gryffindors in front of him. Weasley's blue eyes seemed ready to pop out of his eyes and Granger's jaw almost touched the floor. He ran a hand through his blonde – silvery hair and smirked at the two of them, ignoring Potter's annoyed sigh. He turned his head to look at the Gryffindor and was met with a frustrated pair of jade eyes. He innocently shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, '_there you go_' at the seemingly baffled Boy Who Lived. He wondered which one of them will find his voice first.

"Excuse me?"

_Ahh.. Granger. Of course. _

"Yes, Granger?"

She turned her glaring brown eyes towards him and raised one eyebrow. He backed away slightly and squinted his grey eyes at her, a bemused expression on his face. His hands were held up in a gesture of pure innocence. Her glare turned deeper. Potter jabbed an elbow into his ribs and a muffled _oomf _escaped his lips. He turned his glaring grey eyes towards his black haired lover and a loud protest was standing on his lips but the look on Potter's face silenced him. He was looking at his friends with an earnest look in his eyes, awaiting their response. Draco remembered how important their opinion was to him. 

"Harry? Is he serious?" 

Weasley's voice was horrified and his eyes were still wide, mouth still gaped open. Harry nodded his eyes and his face crumbled; Weasley looked ready to faint as he stared between him and his best friend. Blue eyes seemed pained and he held a hand to his red head. Draco's heart went out to Harry, knowing that his friend's reaction was hurting him. He looked at Granger eagerly, awaiting her reaction. Please, don't react like Weasley did. 

"How long?"

Her voice came out as a whisper as she stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall, tucking a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear nervously. He noticed that her hand was shaking. For a moment, he allowed himself to wonder why they were reacting like they were but then he remembered who he was and who Harry was. Harry Potte and Draco Malfoy. Sworn enemies. Harry looked at him and seemed thoughful and Draco realised that he must be thinking the same things. 

"How long? Well, uh, a month, I think. Almost a month and a half."

Harry's hushed voice was pained and scared. Draco wanted to hold him. Wanted to hold him so bad. Tender feelings seeped into his heart and he didn't even question them. Love, he mused, was a weird thing. And then, shocked, he realised that he had classified his feelings towards Harry as love. WERE they love? Did he love the God damned Gryffindor? And surprisingly easily, he had answered himself with a loud, sincere, 

"Yes." 

All eyes turned to him, eyebrows raised and he flushed. He shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair once again. He mumbled something and they all turned away from him once again. Granger and Weasley's eyes turned back to Harry and his eyes returned to the floor. Draco inched closer to him and placed a secretive hand on the small of his back, trying to support his lover. Harry smiled thankfully at him for a second and then turned back to his friends who were staring at Draco's hand. Weasley seemed ready to explode. 

"Harry how _could_ you? Did he cast a spell on you? Did he hex you? How could you _do _this? Do you remember who this is?! _Draco Malfoy_! Only the person who tried to get us all expelled a countless amount of time! Only the son of a bloody Death Eater and a future Death Eater himself!"

Harry's shoulders sagged and he heaved a deep sigh. He stepped away from Draco's hand and sent him an apollogetic smile, running a hand through his messy raven colored locks. Draco nodded his head and stepped back, content on letting Harry deal with his friends by himself and ready to step in whenever his lover – the man he _loved_, he countered with a happy feeling inside him – needed his help. 

"First, don't make assumptions about Draco or his future before you know him, Ron. And how could I do what? I'm not hurting anyone by doing what I do… I mean, I told you guys because I wanted your acception and maybe, even your encourgment, but… I never did anything to hurt anyone!" 

Weasley seemed baffled. For a moment, he looked as if thoughts and words escaped him. And then, his face twisted with anger and he turned swiftly and stomped out of the classroom, slamming the door after him. Harry winced as the banging sound echoed off the stone walls. His jade eyes shone with tears. Granger stared. 

"Please don't hate us, Harry. It's just… we can't think of you two being… well, together. Ron'll need time to adjust and I, well, I hope I can one day accept the two of you. But not now. I can't accept you now. I'm sorry."

And with that she walked out of the room, following Weasley. As soon as the door closed behind her, Harry flung himself into Draco's arms and burried his head in his chest, sobbing painfully. Draco gingerly wrapped his arms around the shaking figure of his lover and held him close, kissing his head. Tears streaked down Harry's cheeks and soaked through Draco's shirt and wet his skin. He rocked the crying boy back and forth, whispering nothings in his ear and trying to calm him. He stroked his ebony locks and held him as close as he possibly could. 

"I'm sorry love. I'm really sorry." 

He whispered the words in Harry's ear and kissed his forehead. Harry held tightly onto him, as if never wanting to let go, and whispered muttered words against Draco's shirt. 

"It's not your fault, Drake. It's not." 

As if on an after thought, he laughed bitterly and looked up at Draco wide jade eyes and said,

"It's mine." __


	6. Close Encounters Of The Weasley Kind

Title: I Just Dropped By

**Chapter Six**: Encounters Of The Weasley Kind

By: Ronnie Malfoy-Wood-al'Thor-Greenleaf Shatz

Rating: As it was, PG13 for… yeah.

Summary: Draco and Ron talk. And that's it. 

Author Note: Yes! Another chapter! This is so totally the longest on going story that I have. And it didn't DIE! WOOHOO! ::dances:: Um, anyway. This chapter is pointless. All of the chapters are pointless. This whole fic is pointless. I'm pointless. You're pointless. It's one big pointless happy family. Anyway, it really is plotless. I'm sorry. I can't seem to develop a plot. ::hides in corner:: don't throw things at me! Ron is finally become a 3D character of sort. He's still very stereotypical. It's all very fluffy. I hate fluff. I hate my fics. ::kills all fics with butchers knife:: Ahem. Moving on.

Warnings: Extreme fluffiness and Malfoy hotness. 

Feedback: As always, welcomed. Flames will be used to feed the dog. Poor thing, it's hungry. Flamers will become the dogs. ::smiles evilly:: And will be forced to eat my Yoda cookies ALL day long. ::cues the evil laughter:: 

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. 

"Weasley…" 

Ron Weasley turned around quickly at the sound of the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Anger flared in his blue eyes as he glared at the fair haired Slytherin with such hatred it was almost solid. Draco didn't flinch under the red head's fiery blue gaze and held it with his own grey eyes. He detached himself from the statue of an old crouching lady and walked towards the Gryffindor who instinctively shrunk back and reached a hand for his wand that was hidden between the folds of his robe. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered himself about gits and untrusting Gryffys and then held up his hands to Weasley to show that he wasn't carrying his wand. Weasley's gaze shifted to his robes as if trying to look for the wand there and his hand did not move even when he didn't see the wand in Draco's robes. Draco shrugged. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" 

There was so much anger in Weasley's voice that Draco almost shuddered. He didn't think the red head was capable of such emotions. Guess he was wrong, then. He rolled up the sleeves of his robes and tucked a strand of his longish – too long – hair behind his ear, trying to buy himself some time to re-think everything he was about to say. _Think, Draco, think hard_, he commanded himself as he watched Weasley, his hand still straying over his wand. 

"I need to talk to you." 

Weasley's eyebrow rose quickly and he stared in shock as those words left Draco's mouth. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and took two calming breaths. _Calm and collected. Calm, cool, aloof. You're a Malfoy, remember? _He sighed. 

"What ever about? I know it's not time for our weekly meeting, Malllllfoy…"

Sarcasm laced Weasley's voice as he stretched Draco's last name, smirking. _God, he's full of himself_, thought Draco, gritting his teeth and chanting _it's for Harry, it's for Harry _in his head over and over again. _Remember Harry_ said the rational voice in his head, the voice that wasn't mumbling about strangling Weasley and hanging him from the tallest tree, or tower. One more deep breath. Exhale. Calm down. 

"As amusing as I find you, _Weasley_, I do have a reason for wanting to talk to you. I don't dirty myself with the – I mean, I have better things to do. I need to discuss Potter with you."

Draco watched as Weasley's gaze hardened and his eyes turned into a pair of icy blue stones. His body – his very nice body, Draco admitted with a shudder of disgust – tensed and his jaw clenched. His teeth gritted against each other. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair once again, debating on his course of action and whether pulling back now was the smart thing to do. Deciding that it wasn't, he continued watching Weasley as the Gryffindor thought of what to say. Come on, come on.

"I have nothing to say about Harry or your… _relationship_." 

He winced as he stressed the word relationship, shuddering ever so slightly. Draco found himself wondering if Weasley had hidden homophobic tendencies. Probably did, he mused with a smirk. If he wasn't in a serious mood… But he was and he had a job to do. Right. Get Weasley to forgive Potter and have them live happily ever after. He frowned. _Sounds easy, doesn't it? _He almost hit his head against the wall. Easy? Not at all. 

"Potter cares about you and your opinion, Weasley. Why? I have no idea. I think you're a self centered, ignorant and slightly homophobic git who could use a good pounding but he seems to like you. And I, believe it or not, care about what Potter thinks. It's making him miserable having you angry at him, at our relationship, and I don't want Potter to be miserable. I want Potter _happy_." 

Weasley blinked twice and stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Or maybe a third, by the size of Weasley's eyes. But still, Draco could see that he was still mad. _Mad at what? _He pondered silently, looking at the tall red head up and down. _The fact that Potter's seeing me or the fact that he didn't tell him right away?_Weasley backed away slightly and scratched his skin. _Is he actually thinking about this? Gasp. _

"What are you saying, Malfoy?" 

Draco rolled his grey eyes. _Not very bright, are we? _

"You mean the world to Potter, Weasley. Therefore, you mean the world to me." 

Both he and Weasley shuddered at the same time. He closed his eyes, gagged a few time and then opened them again a few seconds later, hoping to find out it was all a nightmare. But no, Weasley was still standing in front of him, looking very horrified and disgusted. Draco couldn't believe he had just said those words. Blaugh. 

"Never… EVER… say that again, Malfoy."

Draco sighed and nodded his head quickly up and down. Weasley sighed with relief. 

"Believe me, I won't."

Weasley looked thoughtful for a second and then he nodded his head, half to himself. He looked at Draco, eyes still full of contempt and frustration and raised an eyebrow. 

"I'll think of talking to Harry. I still can't… can't see you two together. It's too… disturbing. And I am mad at Harry for not telling me earlier and not trusting me to – oh why am I bloody telling you this? You don't care. Anyway, you stay away from me, Malfoy, and I stay away from you, understood? And please, I beg of you, don't _ever _say that again."

And with that, Ron Weasley turned and walked away from Draco Malfoy. 

Draco stared after him, a bemused expression on his face, pondering in his eyes. He shook his head to rid himself of any disturbing thoughts and went off in search of Harry.

_Weasley problem, checked. _


	7. Finally

Title: I Just Dropped By

**Chapter Seven**: Finally

By: Ronnie Shatz

Rating: As always.

Summary: Ron and Harry **finally **talk about things. 

Author note: I KNOW! It's been forever since I last updated this. I know. I suck. If any of you are still reading this, I'm sooorrrrry. But here it is. My longest chapter yet. Yay! And the fluffiest one. Believe it. You thought it couldn't get suckier… it just did. Forgive my poor grammar. I don't know where my English went! 

Warnings: Fluff.

Feedback: can be sent to sh_renana@hotmail.com . You can also get in touch by using this lovely thing called AIM. My s/n is LadyRowana 2nd. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Harry Potter has had it with his Divination homework. He threw the quill away, watching it as it bounced off the table and landed on the floor, and then sat back, heaving a painful sigh. He closed his eyes and began to massage his temples, trying to sooth away the burning headache that was beginning to form at the sides of his head. He was running out of reasons to explain why the month of July would be a terrible month for him. He already put down having to stay with his family, his terrible uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and worst of all, their enormous son, Dudley. He put down the fact that Mars will be in the third house, causing his birth star to shift to the sixth house, causing a series of unpleasant events. According to his paper, that month was going to be filled with pain and suffer. It didn't sound so bad.   
It's been almost a week and a half since he and Ron had stopped talking. He missed his best friend, missed doing their homework together, joking about the professors and about ways to make the Slytherins' lives hell. He even missed the fights between Hermione and Ron. Hermione gradually came to accept the fact that her friend was, er, seeing one of the people she most disliked and began talking to Harry again. She didn't comment on the 'Ron situation' as he'd come to call it, though. No talk of that. He missed his friend.

A God damn, he missed Draco.

It's been two days since they've last seen each other. Of course, it was final exams time, and with the O.W.Ls that year, they were both so busy studying that they didn't have time to breath, let alone meet each other for a quick snog.   
His eyes snapped open when he heard some shuffling to his right, and when he looked to see what it was; he was met with the freckled face of Ronald Weasley. Startled, he jumped slightly in his chair. Ron frowned and walked slowly to stand in front of Harry, looking down at the desk which was covered with his homework. A Divination textbook lay on top of a small pile of parchments. Ron let out a tiny smile. 

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, his voice quiet and hesitated as he raised one red eyebrow in the direction of the armchair that stood in front of Harry's. Harry, amazed, was quick to nod his head up and down, sitting up and righting himself. Ron nodded to himself and sat down, clearing his throat in a nervous manner. For a moment, both friends sat there in silence, neither daring to break the delicate balance that was created between them. Finally, they both opened their mouths at the same time. 

"I'm so – "

"Look Ron I – "

They looked at each for a moment before busting out in laughter. As he laughed, Harry could feel relief flood into his body, slowly taking the place that worry once occupied. When they calmed down, he smiled at his friend, thrilled to see the redhead return the gesture.

"I really am sorry, Ron." He said, bowing his head ever so slightly and lowering his voice. Ron shook his head twice and dragged his chair closer to Harry's, hushing his voice and also bowing his head, gaze darting around. 

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Harry. I'm mature enough to admit that now. I was shocked when you… when you told me. I was kind of hurt, too. I mean, my best friend has been seeing someone for a month and he didn't see it fit to tell me. You can understand that, right? And about **whom **you've been seeing… well, I understand now that I can't decide who you should date. It's your decision and your decision only. I still don't like Malfoy. I still don't like at him at all." He nodded his head, more to himself than to anyone else, and smile lightened Harry's face. It was erased a moment later when the ebony haired boy's face became serious, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. 

"I understand, Ron. And I was stupid not to trust you enough to tell you. I was scared, you know? Not all relationships pass the test of society and our relationship is least likely to. You remember how Hermione and you reacted. We feared everyone would react the same way." A crimson blush bloomed on Ron's cheeks and he mumbled something Harry couldn't make. He furrowed his brows and watched as his friend fiddled with the hem of his robes and fidgeted in his chair. It was amusing yet alarming to see Ron that way. He cleared his throat when the red head Weasley began talking to himself in a low voice, and Ron jumped, looking at Harry as if he forgot he was there. "Ron? Are you OK?" 

"I can't get over how stupid I was. I mean, you are my friend, right? No matter who you date, whether it be Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson," He suppressed a shudder, probably at the mental image, "And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. You deserved a better reaction from 'Mione and me, at least. To tell you the truth, I was kind of… I don't know, puzzled. What would you want with Malfoy that you can't get from, say, Ginny?" he smiled when Harry's eyes widened, "She still fancies you. Anyway. But then… well, he came to talk to me and I saw that… well… he loves you, in his own way. And I think you love him. Can't argue with that, right?" they both laughed. When their laughter subsided, Harry took a moment to look at his long time friend, seeing him in a different light. Gone was the immature Ron who cared about food, food, food and Quidditch. His friend finally matured. Harry couldn't have been happier.   
"So you think you'll be able to accept Draco…" when he saw the expression on Ron's face, he hurried to say, "some day! Not today, not even in two years… Some day!" Ron thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulder. Harry took hope from the fact that his friend didn't reply with a flat no like he expected him to. 

"I don't know. I mean, Malfoy's always been the 'enemy', you know. Not **the **'enemy' but someone in school that we could take our anger out on. But… who knows? Things change, people change, right?" Harry nodded and laughed. Ron patted him on the back and then reached for Harry's Divination homework, pulling them into his lap and reading them quickly. After a moment he laughed whole heartedly and raised his eyes to Harry. "In mid-July, when Jupiter will be in the second house, I will be bitten half to death by flesh eating slugs due to the fact that I will fall into a pool of cabbage soup?" he asked mid-laughter, trying hard to catch his breath, imagining the look of pure delight on Trelawney's face when she read it. Harry shrugged his shoulders and suppressed his own laughter. Ron shook his head and wheezed a couple of times before calming down. Harry sobered. 

"Ron… what about me… about Malfoy being… you know… a guy?" Ron smiled. 

"I'm totally fine with **that**. Used to it, you know, with Bill an' all…" he shrugged. Harry's jaw dropped. He blinked a couple of times and stared at his friend like a house Elf caught saying something bad about his family. 

"Bill is…?" Ron looked at him blankly and nodded slowly.

"You didn't know?"

"No!"

"He used to have a crush on you. Like, last year, I think."

Harry fell off his chair.


End file.
